Only a nightmare
by Loke0
Summary: On their way back from a mission on Tatooine, Jango and Boba are captured by the sith, finding themselves in a nightmarish situation


**Just an idea I got and had to write ****it down. And yes, darth maul still lives in this story. **

Jango stood there frozen, his mind currently blocked, making it impossible for him to think clearly. The battle droids pointing their guns at him hindered him from fighting or running. He knew he was living a dangerous life and that he could have been endangering his son's life as well as his own. The thoughts of something happening to him had of course crossed his mind many times before, and he had decided then that he knew how to react, how to handle the situation. What to do then. But when it really came down to it, he didnt. He was helpless. Unable to do anything. But most of all scared. His otherwise cold and uncaring face was now displaying fear. Fear for his son's life. It had been so sudden, so unexpected. He and Boba had been walking peacefully over the dunes of Tatooine, on their way back to Slave 1, when 'they' had suddenly striked.

Jango kept still suddenly as a gun connected with his temple, but his eyes were all the time focused on the couple a small distance ahead of him. That smarmy, disgusting freak Darth Maul and his poor distressed son in his clutches. Jango was stunned, he was shocked. His brain didnt want to cooperate with him. The pleading look he recieved from Boba was heartbreaking. Most of all because he couldnt do anything to help him. He could only watch him struggle in Maul's arms. However, Jango managed to form a sentence eventually.

"If you touch one hair on his head..." he growled, struggling to keep himself calm and collected. To not do anything rash and stupid.

"What are you going to do about it?" Maul said teasingly and grabbed a handful of Boba's hair, tugging the head back voilently, exposing the child's throat. A whimper escaped the boy's mouth and small hands came up to clutch at the hand that held his hair in a death grip. Jango tensed, his eyes widening as he watched.

"I'm going to take good care of your son. Dont you worry", Jango was met with a smirk and couldnt help but moving a step forward, despite the cold gun against his skin.

"Leave him alone! What do you want from me?" he yelled, beyond angry now. He wanted to whipe the disgusting smirk from that freak's face. How dared he touch his son! Maul's expression turned into a serious one slowly and he hissed at Boba to be still.

"You will find out, in time, bounty hunter", the last two words were spit out as if a bad taste was lingering in his mouth. He then turned both him and Boba around towards the speeder bike that was waiting up ahead in the shadow of a lonely tree. The boy kicked and struggled as he was lifted off the ground and carried away.

"DAAD!" the distressed voice of his son pierced Jango's heart like a sharp arrow, making it bleed and ache terribly. The screaming continued but Maul ignored it, pushing Boba to the ground carelessly.

"BOBA!" Jango shouted and the guns closed in on him. He knew it was useless but he couldnt just stand to just watch. "DONT HURT HIM!"

The sith ignored the bounty hunter as well and before Boba could get up he proceeded by grabbing the frightened boy's wrists, tying his arms together and pulled him up to stand.

"If you try to run, I'll cut your legs off", he warned in a low threatening growl. Boba's whole form trembled as he watched the man search through something on his belt and he didnt even dare to look over to his father. Afraid of being hit, or worse, getting his legs cut off. A bag was suddenly pulled over his head and he gasped, a whimper escaping his mouth. But he was too scared to try to fight it. So he simply stood there, trying to keep his shaking hands still as the fabric was tightened around his neck and face. Panic took over and his breathing automatically became more rapid and strained, even though he was provided with enough air in there.

"Let him go, you scum!" came Jango's hoarse voice from behind them, but he was yet again ignored. He was all sweaty and exhausted from worrying by now. He couldnt remember the last time he had experienced fear like this. He felt so helpless. Helplessly watching as Maul grabbed his kid, placing him on the seat in front of him on the speeder bike. It gave off a rumbling sound when started. The sith then smirked at Jango before taking off over the dunes and the bounty hunter just watched in shock, not wanting to believe what was happening. He let out painful, hoarse scream, starting to struggle again.

"BOBA!" something hard and cold soon connected with the back of his head and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the black cloud of smoke that the speeder gave off. He was unconscious even before he fell to his knees on the sandy ground.

Boba felt someone's cold hands untying the ropes that bound his wrists together and then the bag was roughly pulled off his head. A gasp for air was all he had the chance to do before someone pushed his back hard, causing him to stumble forward, into what looked like a prison cell. Although, the walls and the floor seemed to be made out of soil and there were no windows to be seen anywhere. When he regained his balance, his head automatically turned to see his captor. He would have thought it would be the man with the horns and the strange face, but an unfamiliar face greeted him instead. The door to the cell was quickly locked behind him and then he was alone. Or so he thought. With eyes full of fear, he began scanning the room and his mouth fell slightly open when he spotted his father in the corner. The man was sitting with his back to the wall, his hands behind him, and slightly slumped forward so it wasnt possible to see his face. Boba didnt hesitate, but ran over to him, getting down on his knees before his father.

"Dad?" his quiet voice echoed in the room, and he tilted his head a little in a try to see his face. When recieving no reply, he grabbed the fabric of Jango's upper arms, shaking him. "Dad!" his face changed abruptly as he kept shaking, adapting a scared, panicked look. "Wake up!" he got no reaction in return. He couldnt be dead. Could he? Reaching up a hand, Boba held it right over Jango's mouth and nose, feeling warm breath on his cold skin. He sighed in relief, but the feeling didnt last for long. Where were they? And why? This didnt look like a nice place. Not at all. He shivered a little. And it was cold too. Shuffling closer to his father, he tried to gain some warmth from him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. He rested his head against the armor on Jango's chest, ignoring the cold that started spreading down his cheek.

Blinking his eyes tiredly, Jango shifted his weakened body, feeling like he was waking up from having had too little sleep. A horrible pain was pounding through his dull head as well. His brow furrowed though in confusion and then concern. What he saw around him didnt look like anything from home. Dark, brown walls and floors. Iron bars...looking down groggily, he noticed his son sleeping. His head was resting on Jango's tight and an arm was wrapped around it. The next thing he noticed was that he couldnt move his own arms. After having pulled at them twice, he gave up with a displeased grunt. Damnit! Where were they? The last thing he could remember was how he and Boba had been on their way home from Tatooine when suddenly, that freak Darth Maul had showed up. Ambushed them, for reasons unknown. Well, the most important thing was that his son was safe. His eyes once again go to the sleeping form on his leg. Thoughts of escaping this place automatically ran through his head. The options, the possibilities. Giving it up for a moment, he opens his mouth to adress Boba but quickly stops himself. He decided it was best to let the poor boy sleep. It wouldnt do either of them any good if he woke up and started freaking out. Jango stiffens suddenly as far away footsteps reach his keen ears and he keeps still and quiet, hardly breathing. The shadow of a man appears before the person itself comes into view, and when it does, Jango's face expression hardens and he warily watches the man coming up to the iron bars.

"Had a nice nap?" Maul's raspy voice echoes through the room, a sneer following shortly after. Jango decides not to answer, but moves his hands behind his back, making another attempt to free himself. This time trying to find an opening in the ropes.

"What do you want from me?" he asks in a low threatening manner, after having given up struggling, realizing that there was no point. He was stuck. The sith's face turns neutral as he enters the cell, being sure to lock the door behind.

"I think you know that, mr Fett", his yellow eyes narrow as he crouches down a little and then they go to Boba sleeping on Jango's leg.

"It's a fine kid you've got", the weezing voice echoes in the room, and Maul's hand comes reaching out towards the boy.

"Dont touch him!" Jango struggles as the hand grips around the fabric on the back of Boba's shirt, pulling him back roughly. As expected, the boy wakes, confused and disoriented. His blurry, blinking eyes come to focus on his father before he realizes what is happening. He quickly gets jerked up in a standing position and an arm comes to wrap around his neck from behind. Wisely, he didnt start screaming or struggling. His fearful gaze rested intensively on Jango.

"But I am", Maul replied cunningly and let his other hand run very slowly down Boba's chest and the other hand he wrapped around the boy's throat.

"Get your dirty hands off him", Jango warned and pulled at his bonds so much that his wrists hurt, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid I cant", Maul teased and tightened his grip around Boba's neck. Fear coursed through the boy's body in a never before experienced form and he whimpered a little as the fingers squeezed his throat, making it hard to breathe. He tried to pry it away, even though he knew that the arm that slowly wrapped around his chest would hinder him from going anywhere anyway. And Jango was beyond angry now. His concerned eyes move from Boba's and to lock with Maul's.

"What do you want from me?" he asks in a low, threatening tone, leaning as far out as he could due of the restrains. As if it would help. It just wasnt possible for him to relax and lean back.

"Oh, I think you know that mr. Fett", the sith nodded knowingly, a serious expression plastered on his face and he seemed totally unbothered by Boba's squirming. "Lord Sidious has been waiting...waiting for too long now." Jango was momentarily dumfounded, his mouth opening slightly as his worried, yet angry eyes pierced Maul's.

"..Waiting for what?" he swallowed what felt like a dry lump in his throat, not looking away, not wanting the sith to think that he was intimidated. Though, it was hard to try to block out the movements and sounds of distress from his son.

"The bounty that you were supposed to collect for him...so long ago", his nails dug into the soft flesh of Boba's side, making the boy flinch and a lone tear made its way down his cheek. "The lord has been patient...but he is sick of having to wait for lousy scum like you to keep their part of the deal."

"I dont know what you're talking about," Jango growled. This wasnt fair. He usually did well under pressure, but this...this wasnt fair. It didnt only hurt him, but Boba as well. "I dont even know what bounty you're talking about." He growled, feeling himself shaking from anger now. Maul made a pretended surprised expression.

"Is that so...? Are you sure?" the hand around the neck tightened even more and Boba let out a strained breath.

"Leave him alone!" Jango's hoarse voice echoed in the room and there was silence for a moment where only his heavy breathing could be heard. He couldnt hide the distress displayed in his eyes at this moment as all he cared about was for his son to be safe. Away from that creep. Maul appeared to be in deep thoughts, but he probably wasnt. He had had this all planned out before they got here.

"I'm going to let you think this over, bounty hunter", he hissed and the hand around Boba's neck was removed but the arm holding him back wasnt. "When I come back...I hope that you remember..", his arms around the child seemed to loosen a bit, but Boba was afraid to move. Afraid that something horrible would come to him if he tried to run. However, when the arms were fully removed and Maul took a step back, Boba dared to turn slowly, his eyes widened to look up at the menacing face of the sith. The orange eyes only narrowed in return.

"Boba...", Jango breathed. "Come to me." The boy turned to look at him at this. Great hesitation showed in his features before Boba took a careful step towards his father. He then began to run and if Jango would have been able to, he would have reached his arms out to embrace his son, as soon as the boy had come into range. However, an arm was reached out from Maul and right as Boba was about to throw himself at Jango, he was jerked back by the force and the sith smirked, maliciousness gleaming in his mad eyes as Boba stumbled to the floor.

"You ...", Jango growled, piercing Maul's eyes with his own furious ones. In concerned silence, he watched the man grabbing his child again, forcing the boy up on his feet, and to the other side of the small cell. There, the sith proceeded with tying Boba's wrists back to the bars behind. With a short smirk at the boy, Maul strolled out of the cell and carefully locked the door behind.

"I will see you soon", he hissed with a obvious hint of eager in his voice before he left. And Jango glared after the man before he disappeared out of sight. When alone at last, Jango spoke up again.

"Boba? Are you ok?" their eyes met and his son nodded, but the fear in his eyes gave him away. "Dont worry. I'll figure something out," Jango became silent then, trying to control his emotions from emerging to the surface. He needed to stay calm and focused, and strong, for Boba. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I dont know if I'm gonna continue this. I might just end it like this


End file.
